


Chatter

by shinealightonme



Series: Snapshots [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "missing scene."  Set during 2.18 "Jones"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "missing scene." Set during 2.18 "Jones"

"Thanks, baby girl."

"Not so fast. You're not going _anywhere_ until you tell me about JJ and the detective."

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Hotch mentioned him. I read between the lines."

"Sounds like you got the dirt already."

"That is _nothing_. I require _details_."

"Ask JJ."

"Ugh, it's like you've completely missed the point of gossiping."

"I can't be good at everything, goddess, that's your job."

"Nice save. Just tell me – is he cute?"

"What?"

"Cute. Hot, attractive, smoking, a delicious piece of - "

"I'm hanging up now."

"Fine. I like Emily better than you, anyway."

"Goodbye, crazy girl."


End file.
